Teil 3
Inhalt Jonas Steele bekommt durch seinen Sergeant einen neuen Auftrag übermittelt. Mary ist nicht glücklich, ihn schon wieder hergeben zu müssen. Er schärft ihr ein, dass sie, wenn sie Hufgetrappel hören sollte, sofort in den Keller gehen soll und dort abzuwarten, bis alles vorüber ist. Mary verspricht, das zu tun, und Jonas reitet fort. Im Hauptquartier von General George Meade (Rory Calhoun) bekommt er seinen Einsatzbefehl. Er soll die Bahnlinie schützen helfen; diese Einzige, die noch intakt ist, ist lebenswichtig für die Unionstruppen, weil darüber der gesamte der Nachschub rollt. Er weist ihn an, sich mit General Herman Haupt (Walter Brooke) zu treffen, der Spezialist für Eisenbahnen ist. Haupt will den Nachschub über eine zwar eingleisige Strecke schicken, aber fünf Züge im Konvoi fahren lassen. Der Colonel (Schauspieler?) mit dem er am Bahnhof das genaue Vorgehen bespricht, wartet schon geraume Zeit auf Nachschub, den er auf Pferdewagen weitertransportieren soll. Er warnt Jonas vor Partisanen der Südstaaten. Jonas beherzigt das und bewaffnet die Begleitmannschaft des Zuges gründlich. An einer Brücke legen die Partisanen Feuer. Als die Unionssoldaten löschen wollen, werden sie beschossen. Jonas und sein Sergeant umgehen die Südstaatler und nehmen sie von hinten unter Feuer. Die Südstaatler, die dies überleben, nehmen eilig reißaus. Die Nordstaatler können das Feuer an der Brücke ohne Behinderung löschen. Bei Mary in Hanover ist inzwischen die von Jonas beschriebene Situation eingetreten: Konföderierte und Unionssoldaten liefern sich ein wildes Säbelgefecht in der Nähe ihres Hauses, aber es wird auch heftig geschossen. Mary geht in den Keller, aber als sie Geräusche hört, die darauf schließen lassen, dass jemand ins Haus eingedrungen ist, geht sie hinauf. Ein verwundeter Konföderierter ist in das Haus geflüchtet. Bedingt durch seine Verwundung ist er erblindet. Er bittet sie um Wasser, und Mary erfüllt ihm den Wunsch. Der Soldat nimmt ihre Hand – und stirbt. Entsetzt weicht sie bis zur Tür zurück. Die kämpfenden Soldaten schießen um sich ohne zu zielen. Eine Kugel durchschlägt die Tür und trifft Mary in den Rücken. Sie stirbt mit Jonas‘ Bild in der Hand. *** Jonas überfällt nach der Ankunft des Nachschubzuges ein seltsames Gefühl. Er verabschiedet sich von seinem Sergeant und reitet nach Hanover zu Mary. Dort findet er seine Schwiegereltern trauernd vor. In maßlosem Schmerz nimmt er von Mary an ihrem offenen Sarg Abschied. Dabei spricht er die Hoffnung aus, sie bald wiederzusehen (Selbstmordgedanken?) Zur selben Zeit ist John vor Vicksburg tätig. In einer Feuerpause trifft er an einem der Schützengräben Matthew, der zunächst abweisend reagiert, aber letztlich begreift, dass jeder seinen Weg gehen muss und dass John immer noch sein Bruder ist. Von ihm erfährt John Emmas Adresse. Matt gibt ihm auch Geld für ihre Eltern mit. Von dem Schmuggler Lamar (Paul Harper) lässt John sich in Vicksburg einschleusen. In der Stadt herrscht Hunger. Eine Granate tötet ein Pferd und wird umgehend zum Objekt der Begierde. John bemerkt eine ältere Dame und möchte ihr den Anblick des toten Pferdes ersparen, doch sie zückt ungerührt ein stabiles Schlachtermesser und schiebt den Zeichner mit dem Vorwurf beiseite, dass er sie wohl um ihren Anteil bringen wolle. Wenig später trifft er die ältere Dame wieder, als er vor einem drohenden Granateneinschlag hinter einem Klavier Schutz sucht, was bei ihr einen Lachanfall hervorruft. Sie ist es auch, die ihn zu Emmas Adresse führt. Das Haus ist verlassen und teilweise zerstört. Seine Behauptung, er sei schon seit Beginn der Belagerung in der Stadt, nimmt sie ihm nicht ab. Wenn er schon so lange in Vicksburg wäre, würde er die Adresse sicher kennen. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn zunächst für einen Spion gehalten habe. Aber weil sie ihn anhand seines Dialektes als Virginier identifizieren kann, nimmt sie dies nicht länger an. Die alte Dame stellt sich als Mrs. Lovelace (Geraldine Page) vor und erklärt ihm, dass Emma nicht mehr in diesem Haus lebt, sondern in den Höhlen am Rand von Vicksburg. Mrs. Lovelace bringt ihn dorthin. Emma weist ihn ab und nennt ihn einen Verräter, weil er nicht gegen den Norden kämpft. Dass er auch nicht gegen den Süden kämpft, spielt für sie keine Rolle. Sie will auch die Lebensmittel nicht annehmen, die er mitgebracht hat. John besteht darauf seinen Neffen zu sehen, was ihm mit einiger Mühe auch gelingt. Nachdem er seinen Neffen gesehen hat, und Emmas Verhalten, das an Verfolgungswahn grenzt, sich nicht ändert, verlässt er die Höhlen und lässt ihr die Lebensmittel da. Wenig später kapituliert Vicksburg. John zeichnet auf der Hauptstraße den Einzug der Unionsarmee. Mrs. Lovelace kann das alles nicht begreifen und weint hemmungslos. Im Mai 1864 hat die Unionsarmee die Armee von Nord-Virginia unter General Lee in der Wilderness gestellt. Der Fährmann, der Jonas und John über den Rapidan-River setzt, erklärt, dass die Wilderness ein 90 Quadratmeilen großes Gebiet ist, dem keine Kulturfrüchte abzuringen sind. Die Freunde stoßen zum Stab von Grants Armee. Major Fred Harrison (Charles Napier) dort meint, Lee würde sich in der Ebene jenseits der Wilderness stellen, aber Jonas lacht ihn aus. Wieso sollte Lee das tun, wenn die Wilderness so schöne Deckung bietet? Zudem hat er noch nie das getan, was man von ihm erwartet hat. Warum also jetzt? Die 23. Pennsylvania-Infanterie marschiert in das Waldgebiet. Einem der Männer wird unwohl. Er greift in seine Uniformjacke und zieht ein Spielkartenpäckchen heraus, das er ins Gebüsch wirft. Ein junger Rekrut, der neben Corporal Malachy Hale marschiert, fragt ihn, was das zu bedeuten hat. Malachy erklärt dem Rekruten, dass die persönliche Habe von gefallenen Soldaten nach Hause geschickt wird und fragt ihn, ob er es gern sehen würde, wenn seine Mutter außer ein paar Briefen noch ein Spielkartenpäckchen als Überbleibsel ihres Sohnes bekäme. Von der anderen Seite her marschiert in Infanterieregiment aus Virginia Richtung Wilderness. Major Welles, der in der Halbinselschlacht seinen Sohn verloren hat, spricht Mark Geyser direkt an und sagt ihm, der Allmächtige möge ihm gnädig sein. Die Schlacht in der Wilderness beginnt, und schon bald löst sich die Gesamtstrategie in kleine Scharmützel auf, in die auch die Gruppe um die Hale-Brüder und Sergeant O‘Toole verstrickt werden. Tragischer weise treffen sie auf eine Truppe, zu der auch Mark Geyser gehört. Beim Versuch, die gegnerische Stellung zu stürmen, wird O’Toole getötet. Malachy muss als nächstniedrigerer Unteroffizier das Kommando übernehmen – und wächst über sich hinaus. Artilleriebeschuss löst einen zunächst kleinen Waldbrand aus. Die Konföderierten unternehmen einen ebenso unkontrollierten Angriff, bei dem Mark Geyser so schwer am Bein verwundet wird, dass er praktisch bewegungsunfähig ist. Ein Überlebender seiner Gruppe, der noch laufen kann, aber nicht in der Lage ist, Mark wegzutragen, setzt ihn an einen Baum. Jonas Steele trennt sich von John Geyser, als er hört, dass jemand ein bestimmtes Kirchenlied vor sich hin pfeift (Shall We Gather at The River?). Er setzt dem Mann nach und findet erneut Unionssoldaten mit gespaltenem Schädel, kann den Mörder aber nicht zu fassen kriegen. Gegen Abend berichtet er John von den Leiden der Verwundeten, die in dem brennenden Waldgebiet liegen geblieben sind und nicht selten bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. John will helfen – und wenn er nur einen einzigen retten kann. Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Jonas folgt ihm, aber ihre Wege trennen sich schon bald. John stößt auf Sergeant O’Toole, dem er nur noch die Augen zudrücken kann, als jemand nach ihm ruft. Er kämpft sich durch den Rauch dorthin und findet Mark, der vom Feuer bereits eingeschlossen ist. Mark fleht ihn an, ihn zu erschießen, damit er nicht lebendig verbrennen muss. John will sein Pferd holen, um Mark abzutransportieren, als ein brennender Baum herunter kracht und Mark unter sich begräbt. Jonas hat die Spur des Mörders gefunden. Ein verwundeter Konföderierter weist ihn auf einen Mann hin, der Verwundete abschlachtet. Plötzlich steht der Henker hinter ihm – es ist Major Welles, der sich von Gott beauftragt meint, Yankees zu töten. Er hackt wie von Sinnen auf Steele ein, der sich wie ein Aal windet, aber eine Verwundung am rechten Arm nicht verhindern kann. Schließlich kann er seinen Spencer-Repetierer in Schussposition bringen und Welles erschießen. Während Jonas seine Wunde mit Whisky zu desinfizieren versucht, liegt John in unruhigem Schlaf. Jonas sieht das Skizzenbuch durch, in dem John entsetzliche Szenen festgehalten hat. Die letzte Zeichnung ist eine wandelnde Flamme, die einen Soldaten beim Schlafittchen gefasst hat und einen anderen unter dem Fuß zertritt. Er weckt John und macht ihm klar, dass er inzwischen zu viel Grauen gesehen hat, um es noch ertragen zu können. John ist das gar nicht bewusst. Jonas gibt ihm den Rat, eine Weile Pause vom Krieg zu machen und die Farm seiner Eltern zu besuchen, die nicht weit entfernt ist. John seinerseits versucht, Jonas den Hass auszureden, der sich in ihm inzwischen aufgestaut hat. Doch Jonas meint, dass es sein Hass ist, der ihn überleben lässt. John rät Jonas, seine Verwundung endlich richtig behandeln zu lassen. *** John sorgt dafür, dass Jonas endlich in ein Lazarett kommt. Er will davon zwar nichts wissen, aber John macht klar, dass die Wunde entzündet ist und richtig behandelt werden muss. Er wird nach Georgetown gebracht, wo Kathy Reynolds auf der Offiziersstation arbeitet und unter den Neuzugängen einen Captain Steele findet. Sie erkundigt sich nach dem Vornamen und hat die Gewissheit, dass es Johns Freund ist. Der rechte Arm musste oberhalb des Ellenbogens amputiert werden. Durch Blutverlust und akute Sepsis ist er sehr geschwächt. Kathy übernimmt die Pflege des gemeinsamen Bekannten. Jonas kommt halb zu sich und erkennt die Frau an seinem Bett als Mary. Kathy zögert zunächst, bestätigt seine Annahme aber, um ihm zu helfen. Aus therapeutischen Gründen willigt sie sogar in einen Kuss ein, bei dem sie von John überrascht wird, der Jonas im Lazarett besuchen will. Er lässt sich nichts erklären und verlässt das Lazarett. Nun nimmt er auch Jonas’ Rat an, Urlaub vom Krieg zu machen. Auf dem Weg begegnen ihm zwei Unionskavalleristen, denen er den Weg zu ihrem Ziel erklären kann. Zuhause trifft er Matt, der kurz nach ihrer Begegnung in Vicksburg verwundet wurde und seither mit einem verkürzten Bein humpelt. Von ihm erfährt er, dass Luke nach den letzten Informationen als Gefangener in Elmira ist. Mark gilt als vermisst. John klärt seinen Bruder über Marks Tod auf. Emma befindet sich ebenfalls auf der Farm und will mit John nichts zu tun haben. Sie hat ihm nach wie vor nicht verziehen, dass er nicht für den Süden kämpft. Auch Ben ist John gram und ist kurz davor, ihn zu verjagen. John erklärt, nicht lange bleiben zu wollen, aber seine Mutter sehen zu wollen. Ben fragt ihn, ob er etwas von Mark weiß. John überreicht ihm ein Päckchen mit Marks Asche. Er sei in der Wilderness gefallen, er sei dabei gewesen, setzt er hinzu. Mehr sei nicht von ihm geblieben. Ben und Emma weinen um Mark, als John hineingehen will. Sein Vater sagt ihm, seine Mutter sei krank und bittet ihn, Marks Tod nicht zu erwähnen. Seine Mutter ist die Einzige, die sich freut, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Mit einiger Mühe schluckt er die Wahrheit herunter, als sie sagt, dass Mark bestimmt nach Kriegsende den Weg herunter reiten wird. Entgegen seiner Absicht bleibt John doch über Nacht. Am folgenden Tag wird er von Hufgetrappel geweckt. Eine Abteilung Südstaatenkavallerie unter Führung von Second-Lieutenant Hardy (John Dennis Johnston) fordert die Familie auf, die Farm verteidigungsbereit zu machen. John sträubt sich, eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen und bekommt die Wut seines Vaters zu spüren. Als der Kampf beginnt, sichern die konföderierten Kavalleristen die Farm nach vorn. Drei Unionskavalleristen schleichen sich von hinten an das Haus an – mit dem Ziel, die Verteidiger zu stören und das Haus niederzubrennen. Während John Emma daran hindern will, vorne mitzukämpfen, schreit ihre Mutter um Hilfe. John entwindet Emma den Revolver und rettet seine Mutter, indem er die Eindringlinge erschießt. Nun schließt er sich auch den Verteidigern vorne an und beweist, dass er ein guter Schütze ist. Die Unionskavalleristen müssen sich zurückziehen, weil sie keine Deckung finden. Die Konföderierten springen hinter dem Wall vor dem Haus hervor, um die Nordstaatler zu verfolgen. Matthew Geyser, der die Fahne trägt, wird tödlich getroffen. Sterbend gelingt es ihm noch, Ben und John endgültig miteinander zu versöhnen. Die Konföderierten geben den gefallenen Söhnen der Familie Geyser, die auf dem kleinen Familienfriedhof beigesetzt werden, die letzte Ehre mit einem Salut. John schaufelt die Gräber zu und bleibt unter dem Eindruck dieser Ereignisse auf der Farm, um seinem Vater zu helfen. Einige Zeit später kommt Jonas Steele zu Besuch. Er ist zwischenzeitlich zum Major befördert und zum Leiter des Ausschusses für Kriegsfolgen ernannt worden. Er kann das Missverständnis mit Kathy aufklären und ist auch bereit, für Lukes Entlassung aus Elmira zu sorgen. John und Emma bringen Luke auf dem normalen Besuchsweg ein Paket ins Lager, das sorgfältig untersucht wird. Der Sergeant findet nichts Verdächtiges, Captain Potts, der Kommandant beauftragt ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Gefangene Geyser sein Paket auch erhält. Als John und Emma die ausgepackten Sachen wieder einräumen, will Emma einen Revolver dazwischen schummeln, aber der Sergeant bemerkt es und schlägt Alarm. Captain Potts will sie und John verhaften, als Jonas dazukommt und einen Entlassungsbefehl für Luke Geyser präsentiert. Mit Überredungskunst und der Drohung, die Verhältnisse im Lager näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen, erreicht er auch, dass John und Emma freikommen. Emma muss sich von Jonas anhören, dass er sie wegen ihrer Dummheit, eine Waffe einschmuggeln zu wollen, verhauen würde, wenn sie seine Frau wäre. Im Wagen nimmt sich Kathy des verwahrlosten Luke an. John fragt sie, ob sie ihn heiraten will, und sie bejaht. Im April 1865 lebt John in Georgetown, um in Kathys Nähe zu sein. Jonas besucht ihn und überredet ihn, mit ihm zu kommen. Der Krieg liegt in den letzten Zügen – und da sollte ein Ausnahmezeichner wie John dabei sein. Kathy hilft mit sanftem Druck nach. John und Jonas kommen am 9. April 1865 gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, dass General Lee das Appomattox Court House nach Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation verlässt. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Nun soll alles ins Lot gerückt werden. Präsident Lincoln hat einen seltsamen Traum, den er vor großen Siegen der Union hatte. Er nimmt an, dass auch an diesem Tag, dem 14. April (Karfreitag!), etwas Bedeutsames geschehen wird. Nicht weit davon entfernt, hat auch Jonas wieder einen seiner Albträume. John bemerkt, dass er völlig starr daliegt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schläft. Als er ihn geweckt hat, ist Jonas der Meinung, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren wird – und zwar mit dem Präsidenten. Sie eilen nach Washington und kommen dennoch zu spät. Lincoln ist von dem Schauspieler John Wilkes Booth durch einen Kopfschuss tödlich verwundet worden. Um 07.22 Uhr am 15. April 1865 hört das Herz des Präsidenten auf zu schlagen. Kurz nach Lincolns Tod heiratet John seine Kathy – und er hat investiert: In einen Fotoapparat. Damit lässt er das Hochzeitsfoto machen, auf dem sämtliche Familienmitglieder und noch lebende Freunde abgebildet werden. Ende Kategorie:Serie